Pause
by The Phantasmagoric Void
Summary: George Washington and Alexander Hamilton get sent forward in time to Arthur and Alfred. This is a sequel to my other story "Time". I would recommend reading that first. Or not, do whatever you want. Shout out to Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU for actually making me think about this.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred straightened his suit and tie. Many would think he was just trying to look good, but to Alfred it felt like he was donning another military uniform. For he was about to face the searing hellfire that was Congress at the moment.

He was about to walk out the door when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was from Arthur. Alfred decided to answer it, the old man didn't call him much and it would be nice to talk before he descended the stairway to hell. AKA: his front steps.

Alfred picked it up and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

Alfred heard rummaging on the other end and then Arthur's voice, "Alfred, I have done a very bad thing."

Alfred was perplexed, what could be so bad that Arthur felt compelled to call him? "Okay?"

"I'm serious, Alfred! This is horrible!" There was more rummaging.

"What'd you do?" Alfred almost laughed when he thought that Arthur could have broken a hip.

"I have no time to explain! I just need you to get here now!"

"Dude, I am in Washington D.C. There is no way I'm going to get to London in the time you want me to get there. I have to book a flight, wait for said flight, get on said flight, then fly across the Atlantic!" Alfred explained to him. "Plus, I'm about to meet with Congress!"

"Congress is going to have to wait, because you have a much more pressing matter at the moment." Alfred could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"Like what?"

"Like the first U.S President and the first U.S Secretary of the Treasury standing in my living room." Arthur deadpanned.

"WHAT!?" Alfred could not believe this. There was no possible way, unless…

"So, if you could get here now, that would be dandy." Alfred could feel the salt coming from the phone. "Like I said, I can't. It would take too long." Alfred explained again.

"Then it looks like I'm bringing you to me."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not gonna, like, teleport me or something, right?" That would be both awesome and terrifying.

"That is exactly what I am going to do."

"Wait, don't do it yet! I have to call in and say I'm sick!" Alfred was actually happy to go to London, because then he didn't have to face Congress.

Alfred called up his boss, "Hey, I'm sick." Alfred made the fakest cough in existence. "I can't come in today. … Yes, I am just faking it, bye!" He hung up before his boss could respond and called Arthur back. "Okay, do whatever you do, man!"

"Alright." Arthur hung up and Alfred waited and waited and waited. It felt like forever before anything happened. Alfred considered calling Arthur back to ask if he did it yet. Suddenly, purple mist started to surround him.

"What the fu-?" Alfred disappeared before he could get the last word out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred appeared in Arthur's basement. The place looked like a hurricane had come through it. Alfred spotted Arthur, he looked disheveled. "Dude, what happened down here? I thought we cleaned this all up?"

"We did," Arthur explained. "But I kind of destroyed it looking for… things."

Alfred thought he was probably referring to some magic stuff. "So, uh, where's the President?"

"Upstairs. They're having tea." Alfred almost burst out laughing. Arthur Kirkland, England, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland gave the first President of the United States and the first United States Secretary of the Treasury tea.

"You… gave them tea." Alfred deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Arthur looked bewildered, "It would be rude _not_ to give them tea."

Alfred decided not to argue with him, even though he really wanted to. "How exactly did this happen?"

"I was doing a bit of magic and they sort of… appeared?" Arthur explained.

Alfred squinted at him, "What do you mean they just 'appeared'?"

"They just did! I don't know how to explain it!" Arthur smacked himself in the face.

Alfred rubbed his face, he had so many questions in his mind. Would they recognize him? What time in their lives did they come here? Was Washington the President?

"Did you tell them what happened?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"No. They would probably think I was insane if I said anything about time travel."

"I don't know, man, they might believe you." Alfred was tired of stalling. "Dude, let's just go up there."

"What are we going to say to them?" Arthur questioned.

"The truth." Alfred said bluntly. He started to ascend the stairs and Arthur followed him. Alfred opened the basement door and walked into Arthur's living room. Washington and Hamilton were sitting on one of Arthur's sofas.

Hamilton had been saying something to Washington, but his words faltered and faded into nothing when Alfred walked into the room. Washington was sipping his tea, Hamilton's tea sat on the coffee table, untouched.

Alfred stopped in the middle of the room and Arthur stood next to him. Alfred smiled awkwardly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Uhm…" Alfred was speechless.

Washington sipped his tea and Hamilton looked at them with an annoyed expression. "So, uh…"

"So, what?" Hamilton interrupted him. "Who are you and why are we here? I have very important work to get back to, if you don't mind."

"I just remembered how much of an asshole he was…" Arthur muttered to Alfred. Alfred glared at him, "Bruh."

Hamilton fake coughed. "Yes, right, then." Arthur was reminded of the task at hand. "What year is it?"

"1794." Washington answered. He squinted at Alfred, "You look familiar…"

Alfred felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "Maybe I do? I'm just a guy, a nobody. No one really important. I haven't done anything noteworthy, I just live a quiet life. I haven't even made it into my local newspapers. Me? Familiar? Haha… That's real funny."

Alfred tried to come up with an excuse, but the look on their faces told him they were not buying it.

"Tell the truth, son." Washington told him. Alfred wanted to cry, Washington had called him son.

Hamilton looked deep in thought, then he snapped his fingers, "I've got it. He looks exactly like the representation of the United States of America, except he has glasses and America does not."

"You're right! He does!"

Alfred was internally screaming. He wanted to tell them so badly, but what if they didn't believe him? Alfred turned to Arthur, "I've gotta do it."

"You can't!" Arthur protested.

"What else am I gonna say?!" Alfred ran a hand through his hair, he was stressing out.

Alfred turned toward Washington and Hamilton. He smoothed his hair, "You're gonna think I'm insane or crazy, but, really I'm the actual representation of the United States of America and this is the future and the year is 20XX and- Arthur, I'm freaking out!"

"Calm down, mate." Arthur continued for him, "I messed up and somehow brought you here and now I have to find a way to get you back."

Washington looked stunned, Hamilton, not as much. "I remember something like this during the revolution…" Washington stared at Hamilton, "What do you mean you remember something like this?"

Hamilton pointed at Alfred, "You're that soldier!" Washington had no idea what was going on.

Alfred smiled nervously, "I am?" He was so bad at this. He was always a really good liar and actor, but now he was just falling apart.

"Alright, I'm done playing games. Just tell me who you are, you're not deceiving anyone." Hamilton was done with this song and dance.

Arthur sarcastically clapped at Alfred, "Good job with the whole, 'We're going to tell them the truth' thing."

Alfred glared at him, "You're not helping." Alfred let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, yes, I was that soldier and-" Alfred explained everything to them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm always a slut for some Hamiltalia. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they are awesome! Peace out!**


	3. Apologies

**Hello. I would like to apologize for my lack of updates to this story. This past month I have had terrible writer's block and I have lost my motivation to write this story. I have been debating whether or not to take down this story and I've decided to keep it up, even though it's not finished. I guess you can decide how the story ends with what I have left you. I hope you all understand. Have a great day.**


End file.
